


Afternoon Delight

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Love, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're gonna get mad about it.  You're already mad about it and I haven’t even said anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Losing a Whole Year universe. I cannot tell you how much these two banter back and forth in my head. I'm excited to have written this story. I know there’s not a big following for this ship but I totally love them.

** JUNE 1996 **

Ed shook off his uniform shirt while Liv lifted the polo shirt over her head. She leaned her body over his, kissing him hard. Ed moaned. He was moving his hands up and down her back, stopping to unhook her bra. They were kissing, Ed doing his best to work those hooks. After about five minutes, probably less but he wasn’t counting, Ed let out a groan of frustration.

“What?” Liv asked.

“What in the hell, Benson? It’s a bra, not a fortress. Why do they make it so impossible to get off?”

She rolled her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on top of him as she maneuvered her hands behind her back and unsnapped the three hooks. Liv shook the pink bra off her arms.

“Ta-da.” She said.

“How in the hell did you do that?” he asked. “That was like some Vogue move. Are you double jointed? Please tell me you're double jointed.”

“Ed, this is the first time you're seeing my bare breasts and you're trying to figure out how I got my bra off? Seriously? Why do you care?”

“They're really nice…your tits.”

“They're breasts, Ed.” Liv said.

“They're still nice. Can I touch them?”

Liv nodded, smiling as he tentatively put both hands on her breasts. He had touched them before, though it had been over her bra. They had never gone past second base and this was definitely past second base. Ed’s hands were rough, not rough with her just rough. He stroked the skin and pinched her hardened nipples, which made Liv sigh. She leaned over and kissed his mouth again. 

“I'm usually on top.” Ed whispered.

“What do you mean usually?” Liv stopped kissing him.

“I just mean that guys are usually on top. I think it might be better.”

“How many girls have you been with?”

“Um…”

“Ed!” Liv slapped his arm.

“What?”

“You have to think about it? You're counting them all in your head?”

“No, Liv, it hasn’t been that many.” He said.

“So tell me how many.” She demanded.

“You're gonna get mad about it. You're already mad about it and I haven’t even said anything.”

“I'm mad because you haven’t said anything.”

She got off of his lap and put her shirt back on. It was clear to see that Ed wasn’t pleased but Liv didn’t give a damn. How had she never thought to ask him how many girls he'd been with? He was 17 year old boy from Hell’s Kitchen…he was probably a total whore. He'd probably lost his virginity at 15 with some Mrs. Robinson-like fantasy woman and then ran through the halls of St. Anne’s sticking it in any girl who would let him. Liv went back in her mind trying to remember if he had ever had a girlfriend or regular hookup. Nothing was coming to mind but there were surely more girls in the world than the ones they went to school with.

“I've only gone all the way with two girls.” Ed said. “Since our first hookup, I only hooked up with two other girls; Mikka Von and Pam James. Me and Pam kinda dated for a few months last year but it wasn’t serious or anything. I wanted to go out with you but all I got was the cold shoulder. Not that I'm saying that’s why I hooked up with other girls.” Ed held up his hands. “I'm just saying.”

“Pam James.” Liv made a face.

“Aww c'mon, she's alright.”

“Oh really? Just how alright is she, Edward?”

“Fuck.” He put his face in his hands. “Seriously, Liv? We’re gonna have a fight about Pam James? It was over a year ago, like right after the Soph hop. It was just a fling. She's dating that sophomore hairdo, Michael whatever the hell his last name is. We are so over. There never really was a ‘we’.”

“What about the girls you went all the way with?” Liv asked.

“You don’t know them…they're from Hell’s Kitchen. Do you want their phone numbers?”

“You're being a smartass.” She crossed her arms.

“Olivia,” Ed sat up on the bed and put his hand on her arm. “I'm all about you. I've been all about you for a while and I think you know that. I don’t know what all this is about but we don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to. I'm always ready for a hookup, especially with you. I like kissing you, I like touching you and the way you squirm and sometimes say rude things to me in my ear. Going all the way is gonna be awesome. We don’t have to do that today. It’s OK with me.”

“I'm not scared or anything.” Liv shook her head.

“I know that. Being apprehensive is OK though. It’s a big step.”

“Roaches have sex, Ed. It’s not that big of a deal. The patriarchy puts this high emphasis on sex as a way to make women feel bad about themselves. It gives men control over women. They can take away one of the things that society deems most importance to their purity. And once they're not pure anymore, what does a woman have?”

“Fuckin patriarchy.” Ed mumbled.

“Shut up.” Liv tried not to laugh. She knew that Ed respected her thoughts and feelings. He also did his best to make her laugh. He probably didn’t know shit about the patriarchy. Or maybe he did, Ed Tucker had always been a bit of a surprise. 

That was one of the reasons she was attracted to him in the first place. “Look, here’s the deal. I really like you, OK? I like hooking up, it’s cool. I'm just thinking that going all the way right now isn't the right thing for me. Maybe earlier I thought it was time but now I'm not so sure. And it doesn’t have anything to do with Pam James.”

“OK.” He nodded.

“So you're cool with that?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Ed caressed her face and kissed her. “You're my girl and it’s cool. When we hook up, can you take your bra off though?”

“Yeah.”

“And I can like, play with your tits and stuff?”

“They're breasts, Ed.” Liv’s tone was firm. “Please stop calling them tits, it sounds like something out of _Animal House_.”

“Sorry.”

“There are lots of other things we can do and those things are fine.” She said.

“There are like a hundred things we can do.” Ed said. “We should take off our shirts and talk about them right now.”

“You totally don’t want to talk.” Liv laughed as she took off her shirt again.

“I'm not opposed to talking. We were just talking and I think I did an excellent job holding up my end of the conversation. True story…I actually was able to take my mind off of your breasts while you were talking. This was after seeing them live for the first time. Do you know how long I've been waiting for that moment? That’s a miracle.”

“Whatevs.” She straddled him again, started to unbutton his pants. Just because they weren't going all the way didn’t mean they weren't going anywhere. It was time to see just what she had to look forward to. “What do you know about cunnilingus, Edward?”

“I've never heard of it.” He replied. Something awesome was about to happen; he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Well I want you to go home tonight and read all about it. There’s going to be an oral exam the next time you come over to hang out.”

Ed stopped himself from snickering and muttering the word oral. He was not Beavis or Butthead. He was a 17 year old boy who at the very least was about to get a hand job. He was about to get a hand job, possibly, from the girl he was crazy about. Ed thought he did a pretty good job being cool around Olivia. 

She probably saw right through him but rarely called him on it. He'd never felt for a girl before like he did for her. Liv was strong, smart, and badass. She had been through some major shit but she kept coming out of the corner swinging. There were times when she was vulnerable and Ed could hardly believe she let him see that. She made him laugh, she definitely made him sweat, and she made him think. 

The craziest thing was that despite what they were doing at this moment, Ed never made it a mission to get in Liv’s pants. It was nice when he did, he would never complain, but just being with her was awesome. Bickering about holding hands or her cloves and coffee addiction or how _Terminator 2_ would never be better than the original that was just some bullshit were highlights in his day. Life could be so boring. He had school, his parents (with their drama), and the occasional blowout party. With Liv, everything was in adventure…in and out of her bedroom.

***


End file.
